Under the Mistletoe
by Diamond.Dot
Summary: "Kiss me under the mistletoe." What happens when the mistletoe doesn't hang overhead? WARNING: PWP


**A/N: Inspired by my Christmasy mood and something from Tumblr. This story contains smut. Please don't go reporting this. Don't like it? Just don't read it. Simple. Thanks lovelies!**

Draco and Hermione were alone in the Head Dorms at last. The first day of their Christmas holidays were upon them, and both had chosen to stay back. They'd been dating for a while, their relationship fairly hidden, though how they didn't know. It wasn't as if they snuck away to steal a kiss every now and then or sat together in every class, his hand resting on her knee. Clearly people only saw what they wanted to see.

The Christmas spirit was thick in the air, with little bells jingling and mistletoe hanging from every corner of the school. The two Heads were completely oblivious, though. They sat on Draco's bed talking, curled against each other, kissing occasionally. Suddenly, some mistletoe appeared above them. Grinning, Hermione whispered, "Kiss me." Their lips met, melding against each other's. It was a perfect, practiced movement that never failed to send liquid heat rushing through her core down to the apex of her thighs. She moaned into the kiss, and a jolt shot through Draco's body, straight to his cock. As they broke away, the mistletoe above their heads vanished, but Hermione had a mischievous look in her eyes.

With a wave of her wand, she transformed her earrings from little turtles to a sprig of mistletoe. "Kiss me," she repeated. Draco began returning his lips to hers, but she stopped him. He cocked his head to the side, staring at her curiously. "Directly under the mistletoe," she told him. It took him a minute to get her meaning, but then he grinned wickedly and pressed his lips to the joint between her shoulder and her neck. He peppered kisses along her neck, returning to her lips, before turning to the other side and repeating the motions. Each kiss left Hermione gasping, letting out the slightest of moans. Draco brought his lips to her throat, and she had another idea. She waved her wand again making a necklace with a mistletoe leaf appear. Draco took the hint and vanished all of her clothes, his lips continuing a trail down her body, pushing her back onto the bed. He stopped at her breasts, burying his face between them. He kissed her softly, teasingly, just around where she wanted his touch. She arched up to him, trying to get him to help soothe the aching need that filled her body. He gave in and flicked his tongue against a nipple, watching it harden, hearing her moan loudly. Continuing to tease, he trailed kisses back to her other breast.

"You've got the most perfect tits," he said in somewhat awe, loving the softness of her flesh, the taste of her skin, the sounds she made when he touched her just so. Craving those same sounds, he bent his head back down, capturing the other nipple in his mouth.

"Merlin, Draco," Hermione gasped. Her pleasure spiked with each swipe of his tongue across her nipples. He flicked one with his fingers, sucking lightly on the other, and Hermione entered a new plane of heaven. Only semi coherent now, and desperate to feel him even lower, she picked up her wand yet again, and fastened in place her mistletoe belly ring. Yes, in a fit of rebelliousness, she had gotten another piercing, something that she definitely did not regret now. "Draco, please. I want you so much," she gasped out, the last words melting into a heavy moan.

He heeded her wishes and began trailing his tongue down her skin, swirling it across her tits one last time, across her belly, down to her pussy. He groaned at the sight of her, ready and waiting, her body flushed with pleasure. "Fuck, you're so wet."

"Only for you. See what you do to me? I'm all yours." Her hips jerked up impatiently, wanting, needing something to quench her, to send her into waves of pleasure. He chuckled against her skin, his warm breath making her even wetter.

"Kiss you under the mistletoe, hmm?" he asked. Before she could reply, he pressed a kiss against her clit, and Hermione threw her head back in pleasure. His tongue flicked through her folds, dipping just into her entrance.

"Oh fuck, Draco. More. Please. Please." He licked her faster to a symphony of _please_ s, delighting in the witch writhing and moaning and gasping under him. "Sweet Circe. Draco, I'm going to cum."

"Good. Cum for me baby." He redoubled his efforts, and right as she was at the edge, Draco dipped a long finger inside her, curling up to her g-spot, never ceasing his demanding licks.

Hermione shuddered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Draco!" She screamed and cried out his name, squirting her juices onto his face. She came back down from her orgasmic high, still shuddering from aftershock. She got up, panting, but pushed him down on the bed. With a wink she said, "My turn to repay the favor."


End file.
